Will I ever be The Same?
by bleedingrose777
Summary: Sequel to The Wedding And More. What will Max do when she returns home to find her family waiting for her? As fear, love, and sadness all rush into her life she is unsure how to handle the events that she faces. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1 what has changed?

**A**/N-THE CONTINUATION OF MAXIMUM RIDE AND HER LIFE WHEN SHE IS OLDER WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT MY BIGGEST FAN BELLAFAN123 AND I CANNOT THANK HER ENOUGH!! SO ENJOY WHAT I HAVE NOW

DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE JAMES PATTERSON THEREFORE I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN THE MAXIMUM RIDE BOOKS

I stood holding the hand of my three year old daughter staring at the house that was once my mothers, and I wondered if now, three years after my disappearance how everyone was and out of all the people I cared about how my beautiful daughters father was. Everyday I thought about him and everyday my heart ached. I hated garret for everything he did to me. Tearing me away from my family and not letting me go. I gave birth to my daughter in a cave for Christs sake all alone because garret and Carly had left me there alone to rot. I cried daily and I struggled to keep not only myself but also my baby healthy.

When she was first born there were a few months when I thought she was a goner. I don't even know how tall she was or how heavy she was when she was born, she doesn't even have a birth certificate. I had planned for my baby to grow up healthy in a world full of people and love but she grew up in a dark world and now at the age of three she had know idea that she had a father. She barely spoke and when she did you could hardly understand her but as I looked into her deep chocolate eyes so much like mine I saw hope love, lost, and determination, but also a deep sadness, like she was supposed to have someone else to grow up with but she didn't know who or how she knew it.

Oh how I loved her! She looked so much like her father, but she also had a lot of features that resembled me and that was one of the big things I loved about her. I could not believe that I was this close to seeing her father and grandmother and aunts and uncles and hopefully a few cousins. I also wondered frequently about my sister. She probably saw that I was standing here waiting for the right moment to enter the house.

Y_ou got that right sis and we're all still here, waiting for you now get your butt in this house and quit moping around! _

I thought I heard her voice in my head but then I realized I was just hearing things and shook my head to get the depressing thought of my sister out. She saw the future and read peoples minds, along with putting thoughts into your head and she did a lot of other things that she'd had gradually developed just like I had developed super speed and gills. I had probably missed their and cloud's wedding and honey moon also.

My life was so misconjumbled (that word was like that on purpose) and screwed up all because of that (insert bad word of your choice here) Garret and its thing or minion or partner Carly, I hope they die. Those butt heads left me in a cave alone and pregnant to hopefully die. But what they didn't think about was how much alone time living i had in my life and how good a possibility it was that i survived. Now look at me standing here praying that my sister was reading every single thought going through my mind and holding the hand of my brilliant gorgeous daughter.(Remember me saying that about my daughter or anyone is a big step since I don't like gushy emotion so be proud of me.) I wanted so much for my daughter to meet her huge family but i was afraid of them not recognizing me or not wanting me or not accepting me back so I didn't want to go up to this house.

"Mommy," I looked down at my daughter, Sky Ride,and saw sadness on her face.

"Yes honey?" I asked using the same calm sweet voice that I had used on angel when she was that age and ever since till she was about 7 or 8.

"What are we doing here? Who are the people I feel inside the house?" She asked in her small quiet voice that reminded me of her father when he was back in his bubble before Angel disappeared when she was six.

"What do you mean feel?"

"I can feel that there are a lot of people in this house. They are all sad. They have lost some one very dear to them but out of all of them two of them stick ouit to me for some reason."

"What do they feel like?" by this point I was crouched down to face her.

"Well one of them is strong. Its a he and he is very very depressed. He seems very quiet and alone. like he doesn't want to live or be any where near civilization. he seems completely distant and strange, like hes already drifting toward death." My eyes welled up in tears.

"And the other?" I asked holding back the sobs that threatened to escape me.

"One of them is a girl she can read my mind and is happy and in love but also sad, like shes missing another half. She loves the man dearly but still she cannot stop thinking about whats missing whats hurting her." This was the most I'd ever heard her speak and it had been so clearly. At her last statement the waterworks started and wouldn't stop. I pulled Sky into a tight hug and we just stayed there at the edge of the woods hugging for what seemed like a being there is what pulled me threw.

My daughter is the reason I was here today and not dead because I wanted a life for her. That and Fang. I loved him greatly and I wanted to be with him but the fact that my daughter was so strange and determined plus being upset about my family and then all of that talking just made me start crying and I couldn't stop. Sky hugged me back not asking me why I was crying just holding her mother the way Fang held me when I was sad although not as lovey dovey in more of a loving mother daughter way. And then she sighed.

"mom do you know who they are?" She asked innocently.

"I think so Sky, I think so."I dried my eyes and tried but failed to hide my mask of emotions. I wasn't her father that was not my specialty.


	2. Chapter 2 departure

**a/n-hey guys that read my story i need you gus to know that I want reviews on my chapiesplease and thank you :) i like to know what others think....**

I looked from Sky to the home and landscape that stood before me as I concoted a plan. I had decided how to figure out what was going on with my family by (i know this is cruel) sending my daughter in ahead of me. Yeah I know people could call C.P.S on me or whatever but I at least wanted to see how they would react to my daughter and what they would think of it as, a sign or a threat? Who knew? Well to answer your question I don't really know who. I leaned down to face Sky Ride.

"Mommy?" Her eyes gazed at me and I prayed they would not swell with tears.

"Yes Sky?" I asked her simply the wheels already turning in my head. I was trying to think of the easiest way to explain to a three year old that she had to go spy.

"What are you doing? I feel like you keep zoning out and leaving me like your drifting or are you just lost in thought?"

"I'm just thinking." I swallowed hard then mustered up the courage to ask my daughter to go to the house all alone. "Sky can you so something for mommy?"

"What do you need momma?"

"The people you felt in the house are people mommy knows. I was once apart of them I lived with them and grew up with them."

"What does that have to do with me?" She looked at me her large brown eyes wide.

"I need you to be a trooper and go meet the nice people and be friends with them and then I need you to tell me what they are like. Can you do that for me?"

"Ummm momma what do you mean?"

"I need you to do some scoouting like spying kind of and all you have to do is get to know them and then leave and come tell me what they are like stay for about two days. Can you do that for mommy?"

"Can I tell them what I'm doing?"

"No baby you have to be secret. Just go up to the house and say that you've lost your way show them that you fly and they will take you in and care for you. Get to know them and then come back her on the second day at 5:00 and tell me what happened. Can you handle this?"

"I-I-I think so moma I won't let you down!" She smiled then showed me her mad or serious face wich was really really cute and I just pulled her into a hug. I reached over and zipped up her coat and flattened her hair a little more and then gave her a little kiss.

"I love you Sky. You are my little trooper and I trust you to do this." I gave her another big hug and forced back the tears buy telling myself that this was not the end I could do this.

"I love you too mommy I wont let you down!" She smiled really big then kissed me on the cheek. I stood up and whatched my first and only daughter walk away from me across the lawn at what I hoped was not going to be the last time I saw her.

**yea I know cliffie and short chapie but sorry anyway please review it makes me more determined to write more!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 this lady was creepy

**a/n- REIVEW PLEASE!!!!**

Skys p.o.v-

I walked up to the strange house and just stared there at it blankly. I didn't really know what my Mom wanted me to do honestly all I knew that I was supposed to watch a bunch of people in a house really closely. I reached up to ring the doorbell even though with me being genetically enhanced and pretty dang tall even for my age it wasn't hard to reach.

"OH MY GOSH YOUR SOO CUTE!!" I hadn't even rang the bell and somestrange girl with longblack hair with blood red streaks and the same chocolate eyes as my mommy opened the door and threw her arms around me. I screamed then thought better of it and shut my mouth.

"Thorn what the hell is all this noise?" A nuetral males voice drifted in from behind the lady that was suffocating me.

"She a little kid and shes soo cute!"

"Oh well we have little kids in here." He sadi in the same boring I want to die voice.

"yea but look at her shes adorable.. hey kid whats your name do you have any special talents can you fly?" She asked and started poking me this lady was creepy!!

"Stop it!" I whined. "You might pop one of my air sacks!"

"Thorn bring the thing inside its freezing out there, I'll make coaco." I finally saw the man. He was tall and wore all black clothes with charcaol eyes and shaggy black hair that fell over his eyes. He was strong and depressed I could fell waves of sadness coming off of him like the waves at a beach roaling onto the sand. The women now I knew was called Thorn picked me up and carried me to a seat at a large dining table that looked like it hadnt been used in so long it was collecting cob webs.

She broughtin a large thick wool blanket and wrapped it around me being trailed by a man with shaggy dirty blonde hair and features identical to the man in all black but this one was feeling loveand slihgt sympathy for alost one. I felt others in the house tothere was a 3 year old and a 4 month old and alos there mom and dad a little fashionista girl and a seventeen year old girl along with someone who seemed very sad and alone.I figured she was the mom of this mad house.

"Heres your drink."The man with black hair said then set the cup down. Afterward he took a seat at the table across from mine and just glared. not at any oneor anything in particular just glared.

"So whats you name? How old are you?"

"My name is Sky and i'm three years old. What about you?" I demanded the information from Thorn.

"I'm thorn and this is cloud," she jestured to the love sick pupppy behind her," Im 25 he's 26."

"Oh,"I said then my gaze wondered to the other man in the room.

"Don't talk to him he's been very very deppressed for about three years he lost his soul mate." Thorn explained."So sky do you fly?"

I sat up straighter and took my coat off then unfurled my wings. They were about 6 feet from tip to tip and they were brown adn white adn more rown they were exact replicas of my moms. The room gasped and Thorn stared at me.

"Jesus Christ Thorn! It's bad enoughthat I lost Max then I have to see you every day and your an exact replica and now you bring in this thing that looks just like her?!" Fang shouted and stormed out of the room knocking his chair over. I heard the front door slam and I knew he was going to fly.

"Yea I can fly. I'm pretty good." I smiled.

"What talents do you have?" Thorn askedme getiing closer.

"I'm super fast in flying and I can dissapear into any surface. Also I can read emotions nad sence people. I can manipulate your emothionsjust as easy as I can read them."

"Your a very powerful child aren't you?"

"Yes very. My mommy says I'mmore advanced at this age then she will ever be."

"Whose your mommy?"

"I can't tell you becasueI dont know. The last time I talked to her was about a year and a half ago right before she died." I looked up at Thorn and almsot fell back at the srtength of her thoughts and feelings. She gasped.

"I-I-I can't beleive this," She stuttered. The she started crying.

"Thorn whats the matter?" I asked.

"Nothin sweety Its just, you look alot like someone I used to know and it justmade me really sad thats all." She said regaining contorl five minuets later.

"Thorn its early and I'm sure Skys tired why don't we let her use our room and sleep for a little while longer." The other guy said. I glanced at the clock and he was rightit was only four o'clock in the morning. I yawned and followed Thorn to a room almost at the end of a long door filled hallway. I layed down in the bed she threw another blanket over me and I was immediatly asleep.

"


	4. Ch4theres something familiar here

**A/N-OKAY GUYS i REALLY NEED REVIEWS ON MY STORIES SO R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE**

I woke up hours later after a dreamless sleep and went out into the allway. I startedto head toward the main partof the ouse but then at the end of the hallway i saw the door ajar and light coming out of it into the hallway. So i being the cuirous little three year old I was decided to investigate. Inside I saw the man that was tall and dark that had yelled at us earilier and then took off into the dawn. He was looking at pictures and as I silently krept forward I saw that he was looking at pictures of a younger version ofmy mother.

"Who was she?" I asked in a voice so small I could barely here myself. He looked up at me startled then looked back down at his pictures.

"I just don'tunderstand why she left me." HE said quietly.

"Maybe she didn't"

He looked up at me amazed."What do you mean 'maybe she didn't'? If she didn't leave me then where is she why was she gone when I got home that day?!" HE demanded.

"I don't know but I do know this. I can feel our anger and hatred toward her for leaving you and breaking your heart this way. But I also feel your sadness that shes been gone so long and that you think she's dead. Along with this I can feel that you still love her and no matter what you do you will always love her." I came closer to him.

"How do you know this?"

"I can feel peoples emotions and sence them."

"Oh," He looked up and gazed intently at my brown eyes so much like my mothers.

"Now please tell me about her?"

He sighed,"She was beatiful. Inside and out. with a will of iron and mood swings that were astronomical. I loved her more then my wings and the sky combined and I thought she loved me that much too. When we were younger I loved the way she would scold me forsneaking up on her as silent as the grave but then turn around and comfort Angel after she had a nightmare or ruffle gazzys soft gold hair. After we were married she became pregnant and then about four months along she dissapered from my life. Everytime I look at thorn, her twin, I see her and it tortures me somuch. We said if we had a girl we would name her Sky because the way it felt to fly threw it. To be apart of it as it carried us threw life. And a son we would name either Fang after me or Daren just because the way it sounded. ANd tehn Thorn turned around and brought you in here and you have her eyes and her smile along with an exact replica of her wings. And that just made me freak so I left so I didn't scare or hurt anyone."

"I had no idea. I'll leave you tehn.I'll leave the house all together if you want me to. It will make everyones lives easier.I don't want to tare ya'll apart any further." I said then moved to leave.

"No kid, don't. your actually kind of be able to get used to you being around." HE sadi then looked back at his pictures. I saw one of my mother in a beautiful white and blue wedding dress and the dark man that I now knew was called Fang in a tux kissing at what I was asuming there wedding. Then I smiled and left the room to go see what the scary oine called Thorn wanted with me.

**a/n-i know another short chapie but Thats al I wanted in this one don't forget to R&R I knwo this story has the potential to reach more then 60 revies if we include part one :)**


	5. ch5bringing fun into their lives:

"Sky your awake!" she said joyously. what I didn't get was how this women could be so depressed feeling right before I walked through the door nad then now that I'm here she overly hyper. Thats what truly creeped me out. I took a seat at the haead of the table and reached across for a buscuit and some sausage.

"yea I'm awake why is that surprising?" I asked looking down at my watch. I was seven o'clock am the next day. only twenty four hours of being here before I get to see my mommy. I said smiling and went ahead setting a six thirty wake up call.

"Because you've been asleep for twenty six hours." The one called Cloud chimed in.

"Who is that?" An older womens voice came from the cooking area of the kitchen. She came around the corner untying an apron. She had brown eyes that looked also like my moms and the same wavy hair that my mom had. When she saw me her eyes went wide.

"her name is Sky. She came up to the house yesterday. Her mom is dead and she never knew her dad. yes she is one of us. An avian concoction." Fang stepped around the corner from the hall.

"Hey Fang." I smiled and ran over to hug him. He hugged me back and the entire room went silent.

"hey little one. How would you like to come with me and ride a four wheeler?" He offered.

"Fang? Earth to Fang? Are you in there? Man wheres my brother?" Cloud got up and pout his hand to Fangs forehead and then waved a hand in front of his eyes. I giggled and Thorn smirked. I looked around hte room and realized there were others in the room as well. There was a girl about seventeen and one about nineteen sitting side by side. The seventeen year old had blonde hair that tumbled down in thick ringlets to her mid back. Next to her was the dark skinned nineteen year old and on her other side there was a eighteen year old boy with the same curly blond hair as the younger girl.

Everyone was staringat Fang and I in horro like it wasn't normal for himto be this nice. The after thinking about it for a few moments I realized that it realy wasn't normal on his part. He was usually a rude silent tough guy that u didn't even look at without cowering in fear and now he was being kind to me and calling me little one? I was afraid that I was turnig this house upside down.

"I haven't seen fang be that nice to anyone in a whle." Another girl said coming threw the hallway from behind fang. The shared a resemblence that made me beleive they were relatedbut they were also very different in features.

"yea I know I kinda like it." The blond girl said.

"tan someone tell me who you are?" I asked. I could speak llike a normal teenager but I didn't like to and it was really hard.

"I'm Angel, He's Gazzy or the Gasman, thats nudge behind fang is Katherine and by the kitchen is or just Mom." the blond girl told me pointing at everyone along the way."Theres two others, Iggy and Ella, but they have a child and their own apartment."

"There was also one more but we haven't seen her in two years." Mom said then went back to baking.

"Anyway Fangy, I would wove to go widing wif you." I said looking up into his pitch black eyes.

"Lets eat something first then we'll talk about it." He smiled then lifted me up and sat me in the chair. I wasn't sure if me being the first person to shopw the loving side of Fang since my mom was a good thing or not but I sure was enjoying it. Therefor I had no problem with sitting back and relaxing eating and spending time with the people I knew were soon goingto be my permantent family.

**Mpov-**

I surveyed the house closely making sure that nothing bad or harmfulwas goingon inside. Although by now I was nintey nine point nine percent sure htat the welcoming people inside were still my family. Just from what Sky had told me the other day I was sure. Still I sat in the trees wondering what they would think when they realized what I had done. That I had sent my daughter in alone with no information or heads up to meet and spy on these people.

Life was strange that way. Growing up I had never given much thoiguht about th really doubted that I would die the next day. Never had hte chance to think about how my life would turn allof the suddne I had a wonderful uture ahead ofme.A loving protective husband and sister. And I was blessed with a in the blink of an eye it was all taken away fromme.I was then resorting to living on the horrible violent streets ding everythingI couldto keep myselfand Sky alive.

Now here I was standing one meters away from the only people in the world who had ever lovedme or caredfor me and I was chickening out in front of everyone by sending in my two year old dayghter to spy on them insead of walsing right up and telling them the entirestory.I guessit had something to do wihtt he fact that I had been a homeless person with an infant for two years but hey I'm just guessing.

**tpov-**

Okay so this kid was definatly the child of Max Ride and Fang. How do I know this you might ask. Well its simple,I can read her mind. ANd no one but me and Sky know that MAximum Rideis sitting in a treein the woods waiting for her daughter to eave herea nd go see her tomorrow morning at seven o'clock sharp.

**spov-**

Later that afternoon after Thorn and kath took me to get some clothes and I showered and changed me and Fang went four wheeler rideing. i loved the way the wind whipped quickly threw my hair as it hit us dead on. Fang was going as fast as He could and I was holding tight to his back. We swerved around trees and fence posts gliding smothly over some grass but mostly bumnping and jumping alon the forrest floor.

"This is soo much fun1"I asid through my laughter as we dodged a large oak.

"Thats why I brought youits something every kid needs to experience nad I didn't know when you were leaving!" Fang shouted back over the raor of the wind and my hysterics. We went threw a couple of mud puddles and byt the time we got back tp the house we were drinching in water and mud.

"Fang!" Thorn shouted."She just got done showering!"

"Oh well it was so worth it!" I ran my fingers threw my hair and then swiped at some of the access mud on my body. I gathered it in a large clump and threw it right at Thorn nailing her in the threw it off and scowled hten Fang went around the side of the houe and turned on the water hose. He aimed it at me and I laughed at is washed me down soaking me threw the skin. Next it was Thorns turn. catching her off guard while she talked to Katherine Fang aimed the hose straight at her.

"Thorn I'm sleepy." I said in my baby voice my eys wide.I made myself yawn. Shr turned around and made a move to speak but wa then cut off by the water power hitting her head on. I fell to the ground laughing. I wished I could have this much fun everyday.

"FANG I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She cried leaping off the porch and taking running start at Fang. His eyes got wide and he ran threw the open field dodging her lunges and jumps. Then I realized the water hose was still on. Quickly so no one could see me before I put my plan into action I went over to it nad picked it up. I undid hte kink in the middle and prepared to aim it at the mud covered Fang.

He ran right past me and I released my hold oin the hose the force knocked him backward into Thorna nd the tumledto the ground laughing hysterically. I had brought joy and fun back into a family that had forgotten its meaning two years ago when my mom had dissapered.

later that night after being hosed down twice, going shopping, riding a four wheeler, taking three showers,a nd having a water baloon fight, I curled into bed and drifted off to sleep waiting for the moment when my watch would wake me up and I would go get my mom and bring her home.


	6. Chapter 6 my mother again

I crawled out of bed the next morning and clothed myself careful to be quiet and not wake a soul. The I silently tiptoed down the hall. I glanced anxiously at the clock. The seconds ticked by way to slowly and I fidegeted with my sleeves. I paced anxiously and thought about the moment when I would see my mother again. I, however, wasn't quite sure how well she would take the news, If she would be upset that her family was here and they missed her greatly or if she would be overjoyed that her family was still here missing her more then they could even think possible for a human to miss someone.

I had only met a few members of "the flock" or so they called themselves but in my opinion they were awesome! I couldn't wait until my mother and I came back to say looky looky im part of your family! I'm not dead! I went threw the halls one last time and made sure everyone was asleep then crept out the sliding glass door. Once outside I walked across the grass more quiet than a mouse. Once I reached the woods I ran. After running for about ten minutes I saw my mother.

"Sky!" Max shouted at me as I ran into her outstreched arms. I missed her hugs so very much and was glad once I was embraced by her warm caring arms.

"Mommy! I missed you so much I have so much to tell you!" I excaimed once she released me.

"Really? Okay go ahead tell me every thing you learned!" My mom smiled at me.

"They are your family! There this one guy who misses you more then life itself and he has wonderful pictures of you at your wedding. He was tall and really kind to me but a bit standoffish. I have never seen more hurt or sorrow in any ones eyes though. They all think you to be dead and then theres this girl who is my aunt your sister and she misses you a bunch too but claims that your not dead! I don't know how she knows but she just does! And she has a fiance but she refuses to marry him until you come back and the mother of them all is fantastic! I can't beleive they are your family momma we have to go be with them they miss you so much!" I rushed out quickly.

**Max P.O.V-**

My daughter explained to me everything she knew a dnhad learned over hte past few days nad the more she talked the more depressed I got. Finally she finished and tehn jst sat onn the ground staring at me wiht a huge grin on her face. I was soo happy that she loved them as much as she did but I couldn't bring myself to go back into that house. "You know for a 2 year old you really do talk alot!" I laughed and Sky joined me.

Instantaniously I felt something warm creep across my neck. I swiped my hands across my neck over and over again trying to get the creature to leave me. Then the feeling stopped and I thought I had succeeded. Then it started agian. Sky looked at me confusment in her eyes as her mother swatted at her neck.

"So Maximum you've sent a spy into the midst of my family?" I deep dark voice said accusingly behind me.

"Um-I-" I stuttered over my words trying to place the foreign but familiar voice.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" I asked now I was officially creeped out but stilll could not figure out exactly who it was.

"n-no"

"I didn't figure. You have changed so much you dont even remember me." The person laughed then spun me around to face them.

**an-I no super short my moms yelling sat me to get off! lol i left you a cliffy know who it is?**


	7. Chapter 7 what hurts the most

**Okay guys I'm back and ready to roal :) sorry about thte cliffie on the last chappie but it kept you thinnking right?.....okay well keep reviewing it makes me super happy and if you don't review then I am likely to delete my story so don't forget about the button :D**

**p.s-if you cry or get teary eyes while reading this chapter do not feel alone i almost cried as I wrote it :D happy readings :D (don't let that discaruage you from reading the chapter its god just sad :D)**

**disclaimer-I am not a guy therefor i am not James Patterson *tear* o well i will live**

**End of chapter 6-**

_**"I didn't figure. You have changed so much you dont even remember me." The person laughed then spun me around to face them.**_

Chapter 7-

I gasped and fell backward onto the ground causing the person behind me to release me and let me fall. I was in so much shock I ignored the blasting pain that went throught my skull after I hit the ground. The next moment I new however I was curling up into a tight ball on the ground tears rolling down my face faster then a water fall on fast forward. He hated me now. I knew he did. I had been gone and he thought that I had never even wanted to see them again. He proabably thought that I had just sent Sky in there to see if she liked it and if she did so I could just drop her off and leave her there then run. Like I always did nowadays. Sat around and if there was trouble I ran instead of facing it like I used to, back in the day when I was Max Ride savior of the universe. I cried the more I thought about my life and my heart ached the more I cried. He was going to lave me. I was going to lose the love of my life for good and never get him back.

Never hold him or hug him or kiss him like I used to. Not have another child with him or fight off evil with him again. I would never get to lay by his side and sleep while he listened to my breathing in the night or just get to be by him. He would never love me again and I just needed to biuld up the courage from before and walk away. I heaved a huge sigh and got up from the ground my head pounding hten turned and walked away from him and Sky threw a feew trees.

"MOMMY!!!" Sky screeched nad ran toward me." What did you do to my mommy?!" She shouted at Fang giving him that same glre that I used to get right before he took the lead and headed us in another direction, back when we weren't in love nad didn't have a daughter and I wasn't so skinny you could see threw me.

"I didn't do anything to your mommy Sky. Why would I do anything to hurt her?" Fang asked in a voice so neautral I feared for my childs life.

"Becasue you are a big ugly butt head thats why! She was fine and happy to see me until you came up! Then she started rying and now she's leaving me! I hate you! How could you even be related to me?" Sky shrieked raged showing in her voice.

"I-" Fang stuttered but I interupted him.

"You what? You don't care how ya'll are related becasue you hate me? BEcasue you are not inlove with me anymore nad never ill be? Did you hurt me becasue you hate me now Fang? Becasue I couldn't do anyhting more then love you with all of my heart! You stand there looking dumb and clueless with anger in your eyes! Why is that anger directed at me? Why do you hate me for loving you? For struggling to have a baby lone in a cave so I could bring her here nad show you her! So you might possibly take me back and love me like you used to! Did you think I was going to leave you here with her? That I didn't even love you anymore? Well you thought wrong! I love you more than I love my own wings and the air inside me Fang!" I shouted tears rolling down my face.

"Why do you think that Max? I still love you but I just can't figure out why you left! Why you ran away from us when no one was there or round! Without leaving a note. You could have told me you didn't love me anymore or that you didn't want to be near me anymore!"

"Fang thats what you don't get! I didn't leave you! I was kidnapped and then left in a cave to rot! It's taken me two years to find my way back home and now that I'm here your yelling at me like I'm the devil reincarnated!"

"I-I-I'm sorry...." Fang said sadly.

"What do you mean your sorry! Don't be sorry for not loving me anymore! My all means go right ahead leave me but if you say thsoe words Fang I will die!"

"I-I-I'm speechless...."

"That original! Now say it! SAY THE WORDS! SAY THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME! JUST GO AHEAD NAD SAY IT! ADMIT TO WHAT YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO SAY ALL ALONG! GOD DAMNIT FANG SAY IT!!!" I sacreamed at him tears streaming down my face."iF YOU REALLY THINK THAT SAY IT TO MY FACE!!!"

"Okay Max if that's what you really want, Maximum Ride I don't love you anymore." Fang said and then for the second time in my life I saw Fang cry.

"......Sky stay here with them. They will take care of you. I love you more then words can explain. Don't forget that." I said to her then gave Sky a huge hug nad took off running.

**a/n-isn't that horrible?!!!! I hate it :) thats the point thought keep reading and all you hav to do is press that pretty button right under there and tell me what you think!!! then keep reading....who thinks she's really gonna do it?**


	8. Chapter 8 is it the end?

**FPOV- **

I cried silently to myself which for me was strange. I was Fang I didn't cry. NOt even when I broke my bones or when my wing was severed, I didn't cry. But as I watched the love of my life fly away from me I lost my cool. As she flew away I could feel my soul being dragged awway with her. Like a part of me was never coming back. I started to head for her then I quickly heard Thorns voice in my head. _Come back and give her time to cool down._ She sayed and I had a feeling she was going to continue but I blocked her out. I had an uncanny ability to do that and I had a feeling that she regreted teaching me how to block thoughts.

"Daddy, are you okay?" I looked up to see Sky staring at me in concern. had she really just called me Daddy?

"Nothing nothing at all." I sighed. I was devastated that my daughter had just seen me break down that way. She looked so much like Max it scared me and I was afraid that she was going to think of me as a big baby after this.

"Somthing is wrong, I can sence it but lets just go back home. I need to talk to Aunt Thorn." SHe sadin in a small voice then took off toward the house. I waited a minute then followed slighlty afraid of what Thron was going to do to me. All of this had happened so ealy in the morning and I had a bad feeling this day was going to just get better! (Note heavy sarcasm!)

Once I entered the house I was greeted by a screaming, very very angry, Thorn. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!! MAX WAS SERIOUS FANG! ONE HUNDRED AND TEN PERCENT SERIOUS! BECASUE OF YOU I'M GOING TO LOSE MY SISTER AGAIN AND I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET HER BACK! WHAT IN GODS NAME WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND?!"

"I LOVE HER AND MISS HER JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO THORN! SHE WAS MY LIFE! MY VERY BEING! HE ONLY REASON I'M STILL HERE RIGHT NOW IS A0THAT CHILD RIGHT THERE!" I pointed in the general direction of Sky." AND THE FACT THAT I THOUGHT SHE WS STILLL ALIVE! ALL THESE YEARS I'VE JUST KNOWN THAT MAX WAS STILL OUT THERE! NOW AS SOON AS I GET HER BACK SHE FORCES ME TO SAY SOMETHING THAT I DON'T MEAN AND THEN TAKES OFF TO GO KILL HERSELF! HOW DO YOU TIHNK I FEEL?! THIS ENTIRE THING IS MY FAULT!"

"Daddy please stop yelling. You're scaring me." Sky said pullling on my jacket her brown eyes so much like Max's full of fear and sadness.

"i'll try to be back before dinner. Thorn watch my child." I said then bounded off to the door. I was going to get Max back.

**max p.o.v-**

I'm not sure how far, fast, or long I flew before I came to some rest stop bought a role of duck tape nad rope nad peaed. Yes even us bird kids don't have bladders of steel. Once in the woods I strugged off my blue jean jacket adn folden my large beautiful wings in close to my back. I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open so I figured my plan would work perfectly. I menuvered around until I found a good position with a good reach and started.

I started out with the duct tape. Working fast to make sure nobody would catch me I taped my right wing to my back. I screamed in agony when I ripped the peive of tape off of a certain feather and then when I tried to move that wing it felt like i wsa trying to move a rock with my pinkie. _perfect!_ I smiled to myself as I moved on to the left wing where I followed the same procedure then I used the rope. I tied it around my watse nad then wound it alll the way up nad around my torso, just to be absolutley sure that my wings couldn't break free.

Then I ran. I headed in the direction I hoped were the cliffs. I ran at full speed nad once I reached the edge of the wood I slowed my pace. Then I saw it. A good one hundred nad fifty feet drop that, since my wings couldn't catch me would surely kill me. Then I sat down and took a moment to cry. I thought back on the beautiful memories of my wedding day, of the first smile Sky showed me or hte first time I met Fang. Beautiful moments in my life that had made it worth living.

I took one final breath then leaped over the edge of the cliff....

**a/n-i know, another cliffie, you guys are going to kill me someday right? midnight this is for you, DON'T KILL ME TOMOROW, please :) anyway guys if ya'll want to know what happens next oush the button right under here and review! thanks soo much now review or the demon monkeys will come out of your closet and from under your bed and eat you alive, they will not be very freindly!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Can I Do It?

**a/n-good so to the few of you that are reading thins nad reviewed on the last chapter I am happy for you that the monkeys were not forced to be sent after you in particular but don't think that saved you for this chapter....oh and bellafan123 if i got die in a whole how are you going to know what happens???**

end of chapter 8-

I took one final breath then leaped over the edge of the cliff....

Chapter 9-

I fell off the side of the cliff but during my decension I caught the slightest glimpse of a dark figure running at me. Fang.

"MAX DON'T!!" I heard him scream but by the time the cry reached my it was too late. I was already falling through space towards my doom. What had I done?

**F Pov-**

**I **ran fast through the woods ignoring every branch that hit me in the face and jumping over every log that lay in my way. I didn't know why but I just didn't have the will or the engery to fly. She finished doing something with her wings then sat still for a moment. I could barely make out her figure and as I got closer I was struck with the horror of what she was about to do. Max was actually about to jump off a cliff with her wings tied behind her back so she couldn't use them. If I had't been so determined to save her life I myself might have paseed out.

"MAX DON'T!!" I shouted as she turned in the air just in time to see my face. She smiled and then fell out of my eye sight. Before I knew it i had thrown my shirt off nad pushed out my brilliant black wings. It felt so good to spread them. I jumped into the sky and searched for the pit of blackness that I knew Max had just jumped into. Then I spotted it. The icy wond blew at my feathers but I pushed against it.

I dove fast but Max felll even faster and I had the feeling in my gut that I wasn't going to be able to save her so I ended up panicking. Now when you are a bird kid with absolutly no plan for the first time in your life, you are in the air about two0hundred feet up and you're wife is falling to her doom, panicking is not a good thing. I swerved out of control and for a few moment I fell along with Max although I was higher up then she was. Then suddenly I heard her laugh.

"Oh! Stop that your killing me!" She giggled deleriously. What is happening to her? I asked myself. nad then it all came back. I rememebered why I was flying in the first place nad viciously faught to regain the balance and control I was going to need to save her. I would have to add this to my list of Max Owing me. After struggling for waht seemed like forever I looked down and saw Max. She was still falling and strangely still laughing but she was rowing earily close t the bottom of the pit. Lucky for me with our bone structure we didn't fall very well or fast.

I dove. As fast as I could well faster then I thought I would I flew in towards her. Max wasn't going to die. NOt today. Not now! Not because of me. I got a stone cold expression on my face and poured in as much speed and energy as I could. Ten feet, Twenty feet, thirty feet, the distance closed and I got closer to her. I knew I had to be fast. I would have to fly faster then she could fall in order to catch her and that's what I did. I estamated my wing size power and srength plus my body mass and then did the same for Max. After that I calculated how fast I knew I could fly nad how fast she was probably falling. NOt a bg difference. Yes I understand that math and brains are not my specialty bbut when it comes to this kind of stuff I'm your man.

I let my body fall as soon as I got in a good range then once I was ten feet under her I spread my wings and let them catch the wind. Then I stayed inn that spot. SHe grew closer to me but slower then I thought she would, how much weight had she lost in two years? Oh welll not time to worry about her weight me and her can talk about that if she lives. I mean when she lives. Finally she was almost right on top of me. I flappe my wings once then held out my arms bracing myself for the impact of Max once she landed in my arms.

She hit me making no noise. She was way lighter then I thought. She sat there staring at me blankly for a moment then seemed to process who I was. "LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OFF OF ME! I HATE YOU! YOU DON'T WANT ME! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" She screeched flailing around like a child.

"Max calm down and hush..." I soothed her holding her against my chest like we used to be when we were fourteen kicking Itex butt. After a minute I heard her mumble something like walawala oxenfree but I wsn't sure what that ment.

"Max, how could I not love you?" I asked just before she went unconsious. I stared at her sleeping fro a few minutes after I checked her pulse nad made sure she still had one. then I realized that I had promised Thorn I would be back for dinner. I wondered if that was even possible by now but didn't let it get to me. We flew through the skys and I cradle her close to my heart then I sung silently to myself or her I'm not really sure which one it was directed towards.

**M POV-**

I remembered seeing Fang and then falling and then being caught and screaming at someone then I had fallen asleep. I was still asleep but I was being carried by a familiar person I just couldn't quite realize who it was. Until they started singing.

"Is this the moment where i look you in the eye?  
Forgive my broken promise that you`ll never see me cry  
And everything, it will surely change even if i tell you i won`t go away today  
Will you think that you`re all alone  
When no one`s there to hold your hand?  
And all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary rest your head  
I`m permanent

I know he`s living in hell every single day  
And so i ask oh god is there some way for me to take his place  
And when they say it`s all touch and go i wish i could make it go away  
But still you say  
Will you think that you`re all alone when no one`s there to hold your hand?  
When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary, rest your head  
I`m permanent....."

"_How could I not love you?"_ I heard his voice inside my head nad then I truly knew he was still mine. We were in love, and that was all I thought before the song put me back to sleep.

**f pov-**

"Is this the moment where i look you in the eye?  
Forgive my broken promise that you`ll never see me cry  
And everything, it will surely change even if i tell you i won`t go away today  
Will you think that you`re all alone  
When no one`s there to hold your hand?  
And all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary rest your head  
I`m permanent

I know he`s living in hell every single day  
And so i ask oh god is there some way for me to take his place  
And when they say it`s all touch and go i wish i could make it go away  
But still you say  
Will you think that you`re all alone when no one`s there to hold your hand?  
When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary, rest your head  
I`m permanent  
I`m permanent

Is the moment where i look you in the eye?  
Forgive my promise that you`ll never see me cry" I sang the song to Max. ONe of my favorites, Permanent by David Cook season sevens AMerican Idol winner. And we flew across the foreest back towards her families house with the sin setting behind us as we went.

**a/n****-ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY?!! I love this chapter its sooooooo sweet! Okay now prss the button you guys or clowns will come for you in your sleep adn eat you and then the monkeys will come and smear you with poop!! *mwahahahahaha* NOW REVIEW!!! please :) NOWW!! *haha***


	10. Chapter 10 home at last, sort of

We landed softly in the moss just outside the front doors of doctor Martinezs home. I glided along for amoment circling the spot aboce trying to find the right spot to land but I couldn't so I just kinda dropped. Holding tightly to Max to break her fall we landed in the ground the impact scattering my brains and waking Max. She jolted up as fast as lightneing twisting around so she could see where we were.

"What jappned?" SHe asked getting hyped up.

"Max, babe, it's okay we're home." I said gently pulling her into my lap.

"I'm not dead? But I jusmped off the cliff with my wings tied to me! I shoud bge dead! This isn't real you hate me you don't love me anymore! Why

does the afterlife look like this! Why is it making me feel like this! I'm supposed to be happy now!" She shrieked angrily thrashing around trying to force me to releas her but I reefused and it was easy. She was very weak fragile and instable I was surprised she wasn't dead yet.

"Max listen to me, I saved you. You forced me to say those things but I didn't mean them. I was just tired of you yelling at me. I didnt think you were really going to try and kill yourself." I explained in a soft voice.

"So I'm not dead?" She asked in a voice so quiet I could barely here.

"No Max, Why would I let you die?" I asked.

"I thought you hated me for leaving and taking so long to come back. I thought that you would hate me for everything and then sending our daughter in as a spy without even telling you who she was. I thought-" Max tried to continue but she was getting to worked up.

"SHHH...It's okay Max you're home no one is going to hurt you or take you or scare you ever again. I won't let anything happen to you. Now please tell me what happened."

"I-I can't right now. I'm still trying to adjust to you being here in front of me not hating me and the fact that we have a daughter together. A beautiful daughter. I need to see the rest of the family."

"That's going to have to wait until you're feeling better Max. When was the last time you ate?" I asked trying to at least get a few of my questions answered.

"I haven't eaten real food in two years and I haven't eaten anything in about a week or so. I have hardly had anything to drinnk and when I did it was usually water from a well or river and the last time I slept was a bout a week ago at the soonest." She said staggering over a little as she tried to stand.

"Well no wonder you fell so horrible and you passed out when I caught you. Oh yeah and you're going insane." I said the last part with a slight smile playing acoss my lips.

"Fang help me please! I'm starving I can't fly I'm getting sick and I'm seriously dehiderated. I can't walk and I can barely talk!" Max pleaded tears streaking her muddy face.

"OKay first on the list, get you inside, second make Thorn bathe you while Angel feeds you third step get you to a hospital."

"NO please don't take me there!!"

"Max listen to me! You are dehiderated, you can't stand, you haven't eaten anything but rats lizards snakes and god knows what else in two whole years! You gave birth to your own kid in a cave while you could barely sustain yourself and have somehow manager to find your way back home. You smell like a barn and you tried to commit suicide, wether you like it or not a hospitale is where you need to be. Becasue strangley after all of that you're NOT DEAD!" I explained to my wife.

"Okay I will go on the condition that you don't leave my side the entire time I'm in the wretched place. You stay by me no matter what they say or you get me out of there. Do you understand?" She asked in what normally would have been her scary comand voice but instead was a feighnt raspy voice.

I sighed a huge sigh of releif. "Yes Max I promise I won't leave you alone." SHe smiled contentidly and together we stood up. I led her intot he hosue and straight to our room making sure nobody saw me and helped her onto the bed. He would pay. Whoever did this to my strong firey Max would pay.

"Fang am I going to be back how I used to be?"

"Max you're still just like you used to be. You were determined to find your way home and on the way take care of a child. You're still strong smart and fast but now your fragile. All we have to so is fix you up a tiney bit and you'll be as good as new in no time. I promise you that. But mark my words whoever did this to you is going to pay. Nothing is ever going to happen to you again."

"Fang I'm not a little kid I can take car of myself."

"I know that but for now I have to protect you. Can you live with that for now? For once in your life can you let someone care for you instead of you watching over everyone else? Is that aloud?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"I guess it's aloud while I'm in this condition but as soon as I get better the rules don't allpy to me anymore, okay?" She asked me smiling. Her smile lit up the room like somebody had just turned the sun back on. I loved her so much and for hte first time in two years my Max smiled at me. I couldn't beleive it.

"If you insist."

"I insist." She said then layed back on the bed to try and sleep.

"Oh no you don't! Not until you get a bath!" I said then helped her toward the bathroom. "THORN!! YOU ARE NEEDED IN MY BATHROOM!!!" I shouted once the water was going.

"COMING!!" SHe answered immediatly. Moments later she poked her head threw the door. "Ye-" Thorn started but cut her self short when she saw Max sitting on the edge of het tub in full clothes staring dreamily at the water. "Get out Fang! I have to bathe that girl and talk to her! Be gone!" Thonr shewed me out of the room.

**Mpov-**

Thorn helped me out of my clothes that had faded to an ugly brown color and I climbed into the tub. It felt so good. the warm water rolled off me in waves as I sat down and leaned back agianst the tiled wall. It was so hot and refreshing campared to all of the times that I had cleansed myself in a river or a stream somewhere in the woods with my child. I slowly sat up and washed myself with Thorn sitting silently beside me not talking just twittling my thumbs and waiting for me to fall over.

I washed my hair and body but was very slow and tedious when I did careful not to hurt myself in the process. I succefully did not fieghnt. "Thorn help me out." I said when I was done and careful not to hurt me she helped me out and wrapped the towel around me. "I ahve a slight problem." I told her once I realized the inevitable. Already I felt ten times better then I had but still not perfect.

"Whats wrong?" Thorn asked concerned.

"I've lost so much wieght from not eating that I don't think my clothes are going to fit me." I admitted.

"Oh I never thought of that." It wa the first time we had said a word to each other.

"Yeah so what am I supposed to do?"

"I'll go get a pair of Ella's old pajama pants nad you can borrow one of famgs t-shirts or an old one of yours. We can go get you clotheslater but first I need to figure out a plan."

"No need. Fang already has one as soon as I'm dressed he's taking me tot he hospital. HE can explain i'm to tired to talk anymore." I sighed and went into my room. "Fang, give me a t-shirt."

"Why?"

"Because I want to wear one of your shirts mine are all too big but yours smell like you." I said. HE got up from his perch on the bed and grabbed me a black t-shirt to put on. I slipped it on then sat anxiously waiting for Thorn to bring me pajama pants. A few minutes later she came in with a pair of nightmare before christmas pj's. "Where did these come from?"

"I got them for you for christmas last year incase you came back. Now stop talking and put them on we need to get you to the doctor A.S.A.P."


	11. Chapter 11 the place

Fang wheeled me into the hospital on a wheel chair that he had gotten from the parking lot. It would have been fun but they had shoved so much food in me at the house that I thoguht I was going to be sea sick, I never even felt that way on a boat so this was saying something! "Fang I'm gonna be sick!" I shouted between gasps of breath.

"Its okay we are almost to a doctor!" Fang shouted back at me over the ruckass of patients scrambling out of the way.

"Fang I'm not going to spontaneously combust calm down, let Thorn steer me to the front desk. I'm not going to die." I said calmly. He was going insane. I was fine well as fine as I could be in my condition and Iw as being forced o argue my point with my husband.

"Max..." Fang whined but slowed to a stop. I knew he would eventually give in.

"Fang hand me the wheel chair before you hurt someone." thorn said calmly like she was talking to somebody with mental issues.

"I'm not stupid Thorn.." Fang said coooly obviously I wasn't the only one to notice her tone. He gave me over to Thorn then walked slowly beside us on guard, as always. She wheeled my up tp the front desk and we started using code names.

"Good afternoon ma'am how can I help you?" The nurse at the desk asked.

"My sister here was kidnapped almost two years ago. We kept a low profile about it becasue we thought she had just run off so we didn't say anything to anyone. She is a big kid as you can see and can take care of herself. When she left she was pregnant with a daughter adn it ended up miracly that she and the child are both alive. However she isn't as healthy as she should be. Maxime or Max as we call her is extremely dehiderated and has had a very little intake of water or food. She gave birth to her own child in a cave in the middle of nowhere and has been taking care of her alone this entire time." Trish (Thorn) explained to the nurse our story and thankfully she belleived it.

"Where is the child?" SHe asked clearly concerned.

"I would think she would be here by now but shes probably on her way with her soon to be uncle." Fnick answered.

"Really, okay well while we wait for her one of you stay here nad I will ake Max here back to a doctor to get fixed up. When I get back we will discuss costs and everything." The nurse said and then took hold of my wheel chair and wheeled me off. Thorn and Fang faught over who was going to come back to see the doctor with me but then the nurse just grabbed Fang. "You are coming sinse you are the husband you stay here and wait for child. You seem to be able to explain things better then him anyway." Nurse Darien said.

They took me into a white room and immediatly I tensed. As you probably know white rooms, nurses, doctors, beds,ivs any of that freaky doctor scientific crap freaks me out. Already I could tell this was not going to be easy. The nurse left me in the room with Fang alone and went to find a doctor. I had had nightmares about being in places like this for as long as I could remember but as long as they didn't decide to even make me look at a dog crate I would hopefully be fine. "Are you doing okay?" Fang leaned down and asked.

"Better then you I think." i smiled up at him.

"Yeah probably." He didn't smile but went along with that old smirk that I had missed so much. For once i wasn't mad at hime for not smiling at me.

"Well now you know how I felt when you got attached my Ari, that time when we had our first kiss becasue I thought you were going to die..."

"You cared that much, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess I did. Looking back on it I see how stupid we were. Never really imagined ourselvves with a kid, much less us being married."

"Yeah, we were kind of clueless, wait what am I saying, you were the clueless one! I was throwing myself at you and you where blowing me off." He said and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on now.." I sighed. "That was then, this is now. And now we are married and have a beautiful daughter. Speaking od which where is she?" I asked my mind wondering to the beautiful girl that was mine and Fangs. The symbol of our love for each other.

"I'm not sure. Do you want me to go find her?" Fang asked getting up from his seat on a stool across from me.

"No i'm sure Thorn and Clous have her." I said. "For now lets find me a doctor I'm tired of sitting-" I got cut off as I drifted out of my wheel chair and fell to the floor. That ws all I can remmeber.

**FPOV-**

Max was sitting here talking to me and then all of the sudden she collapsed. "GET A DOCTOR IN HERE NOW!" I roared coming to her side. I picked Max up and set her on the makeshift examining bed. It would have to do. A nurse rushed in.

"What happened?" She asked her eyes full of shock.

"I'm not sure she was sitting her talking to me. She had just said that we should find her a doctor because we have been in here un-attended for about twenty minutes and she fell out of the chiar. I'm not sure if she hit her head or not but I think I caught her before she did. I then shouted for doctor and kifted her on here." I sadi and pionted to the bed that Max was laying on. The nurse sighed and checked her pulse.

"She's not dead but its beating very slowly." The nurse told me. "Have you already talked to a nurse?"

"Yeah Nurse Darien she went to find a doctor or thats what she said."

"of course, darien should be fired. All she does is make out with the patients and th other doctors and nurses happened, i mean why is she here?" I explained the story to this nurse and about halfway through I had to start over becasue an actual doctor came in.

"Okay we need to get her a room and start her the proper I.V's. Then we are going to havee to run some tests. are you going to stay over night with her?" Doctor Franklin asked me.

"i'm not leaving here until she does. Now, do you need my help or can I go find my daughter?" I asked worry coming through my mind. Some strange emotions where meeting me these past few hours, some that I had never really felt before. Now I knew how max felt all those times when we fought and I left or I almost died. I felt sorry for her once she was out of here we were going to have a night all on our own. I smiled at the thought.

"You can go check on your daughter, she is in room sixty-seven on the third floor. I just came from seeing her." That made me feel good. That meant that I didn't have to explain anything becasue Thorn had already done it. That would make it easy, both members of my family having the same doctor, I hoped it stayed that way.

**a/n-okay my faithful readers, YOU HAVE NOW READ NOW THE NEXT STEP IS EVEN EASIER TAKE A MOMENT TO REVIEW....please :) ok now review or i will send Darth Vader after you...no wait he is too evil/asmatic/robotic....LOL i love that movie if you havent seen night at the museum two go now but review first...:) thanks you people!!!**


	12. Chapter 12 froggy princess lady

**SKY POV-**

We pulled up to the big scary hospital building and i almost puked. Cloud was a scary scary driver and since it was my first time in a car I wasn't sure when I would ride in one again. "Is my mommmy in there?" I asked him once he parked teh car.

"Yes Sky your mommy and daddy are both in there and they are all okay. Now come on we need to go see them." Cloud said then came around and un buckled me from my car seat. We walked up to the hospitale holding hands and he never looked away from the road.

"Mr. Cloud, why don't you have kids?" I asked him not seeing it as a problem.

"Well Sky Thorn and me have been waiting for a long time to get married and have kids like your mommy and daddy did but Thorn was waiting for your mommy to come back." He explained.

"Oh, so if she never came back you would never get married?" I asked him innocent eyes staring up into his harsh black ones so much like my fathers.

" I really don't know sweety." Cloud said and then he got very quiet. I could sense, hope, fear, sadness, love, all of them coming off of him in waves. It was strange for me to bve around so many people becasue they could all feel and therefor I picked up on every single one of there emotions. We stepped into the hospital and I spontaneoulsy started crying. Thorn saw me and rushed over to me.

"What is it? Cloud what is wrong with her?" Thorn demanded a little to strong.

"Not-him-the-people in-here.." I said through my tears. The people in here were so strange. Everyone felt sadness or sickness, very few were happyor hopeful, it was an overwhelming feeling of pain and hurt and anguish. I cast out my power to esnce people trying to locate my parents.

"What?" Thorn asked me concern in her eyes. I ignored her until I picked up on my parents feel. My mother always felt fragile strong and determined and Fang always felt strong and hard and distant. I found tehm and they were together in some room across the floor. "Sky answer me!" Thorn grabbed my shoulders and shook me lightly.

"I can feel peopla dn emotions...this place is so full of sadness and anguish and pain..." I couldn't continue.

"It's okay Sky just calm down." Thorn soothed me and whipped away my tears. "NOw i'm going to come with you to get you seen by a doctor okay?" Thorn asked even though I knew it wasn't really a question.I nodded my head silently and stopped the flow of tears. ONnce that was over she took me over to a front desk. "Hello, this is Sky Ride, the daughter of Maxine Ride." I almost interupted her and said that her name wasn't maxine but then I heard Thorns voice in my head._ Shh we use codenames for most of us its okay. _I took a deep breath to hold back my comment.

"And you are?" Th front desk lady asked.

"I'm Skys aunt her mother is already in a room with a doctor being looked at now please this child has been through alot." Thorn explained.

"Reallly, like what?" She asked. Thorn relayed a really long story about my moms kidnapping and me being born in a cave and a bunch of other stuff that I really didn't understand. The lady at the desk listened to the story intently and then just nodded when Thorn was done.

"Now do you see why it is important for her to be checked out as soon as possible?" Thorn asked shoting a death glare at the lady at the desk. She quickly looked down at her computer.

"Yes ma'am." She said then pulled out a walky talky type thing,"I need a doctor or nurse to the front circulation desk on floor one please." SHe said into it. "Please wait for just a second.." Thorn led me over to a bench and sat down pulling me onto her lap.

"Where are they?" A women asked from the cirrculation desk. She was tall with an old grey bun wound tight on her head and was wearing a pair of scrubs with little froggy princessses on them. I smiled automatically and hoped she would be my doctor or nurse.

"Right over there on the bench." The mean lady pointed in our direction . Quickly she relayed my story adn talked to the nice froggy lady until she came over toward me.

"Hey baby," SHe smiled at me and I smiled back un willingly," I'm going to be your nurse for now. Are you okay with that?" She asked me kindly.

"yes," I said,"I would love that."

"Okay well then follow me!" She said happily and I did. I followed the froggy lady up into an elevator. We went all the way to the top floor with Thorn right behind us the entire time and that made me feel even safer. We got to the top and she took me into a kind of small room. In it was a white bed and alot of clean stuff, it even smelled clean. "Your gonna stay in here with your aunt while I go find a doctor." She smiled and then left the room.

"She seems nice enough." Thorn said.

"Yes she doese! I like her!" I exclaimed. Then Thorns cell rang. "What Fang?" SHe snapped into the mouth was silent for a second but then the loook on her face turned from carefree and happy to horror scricken and I could since something was wrong. "I'm coming down there. She'll be fine. You come up here with her and then I will go down there with Max." Thorn cammanded then hung up the phone.

"Whats wrong?" I demanded.

"Nothing."

"I no somethings wrong," I tapped my temple, "I can sence that kind of stuff." I said.

"Your mommmy fell unconcious. Daddy is coming up here to be with you and I'm going down there with Max, Okay?"

"Ok..." i sighed. I did not like this plan.


	13. Chapter 13 ROOT BEER!

I stared up at the ceiling afraid of what was happening to me. Nobody had told me because I had been waiting for doctor to inspect me when I had fallen unconscious. This was so gay! I get my family back and then what happens? I get stuck in a hospital. I couldn't see Fang or anyone else I knew in the room with me and was afraid of what would happen to me if I looked away from the couch. The door opened and I looked at it against my will. Thorn came in carrying a tray with what looked like jell-o and some nutrition bars. Behind her was a nurse carrying a tray with a water bottle and I had a feeling its contents was something boring like water or juice.

She handed it to me without another word and then left the room just like that. I took a drink and was utterly surprised to the point where I spit it out. "Surprised?" Thorn asked smiling and setting the tray down on the table thingy beside me.

"A little." The drink was filled with root beer so I took another sip.

"I told the nurse to give you something to drink with a little sprinkle of spaztastic." She smiled at me.

"Thanks. So whats wrong with me?"

"They say you were just overly dehydrated and stressed out. But I don't blame you. You have been carrying for your daughter for how many months? ON the run. That's even worse." My eyes shot open.

"SKY!! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" I panicked. She wasn't in the room with me.

"She's upstairs getting all fixed up. She's going to be fine."

"Whats wrong with her?!" I shrieked. My heart rate came up and I thought a doctor was going to come in to stabilize me but nobody showed up.

"Max calm down. Nothing is wrong with Sky. They just need to run all of the proper tests on her that should have been run when she was first born. Making sure her blood type is okay and making her a birth certificate. Normal stuff. It's okay. Fang is with her." Thorn reassured me. I layed back down against my pillows.

"Who is she?" I asked normally.

"She is fine so far. They have her blood type it matches with yours and Fangs. They are making sure she is your child by running a D.N.A test. Her breathing is right. She's super healthy. She's just going to have a very odd birth certificate. And people are already putting your name and picture in magazines." She handed me a magazine with a picture of me coming into the hospital on it. The headline read, "Maximum Ride:World Saver, is she really super woman?" I laughed at the assumption.

"Whats the big deal?"

"Max seriously? You gave birth to a healthy child alone in a cave. People already knew you as bird girl now they are calling you super women." She laughed alongside me. Then Cloud came in followed by a doctor.

**a/n-yeah I know its short but i dont care! Review or I will stick evil leprachauns in your closets!! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Home at last

I found out a few minutes later that my mommy was just dehydrated or something like that. i wasn't a big fan of large words and I didn't know what it mean. "Daddy whats wrong with mommy?" I asked once the doctor took my blood and my blood pressure, and my height, and weight and all this other stuff.

"She's dehydrated." he said looking at me for only a second before turning his attention back towards the window.

"Dad, I'm only two, i don't know what that means." i said crossing my little arms across my chest and glaring at him.

"oh, right, I forget sometimes your really smart even if you don't know what big words are half the time. i means that she ran out of water and food over the years and she got sick. She will hopefully be fine." he said looking at me.

"Hopefully? So it's not positive?"

"Well its not set in stone but there isn't a thing that could be wrong with her for a long amount of time. Shes avian American." My father explained looking into my eyes. 'You have no idea how much of her I see in you." he mumbled to himself turning away once again to face a different direction. My dad loved my mom so much. they mean the world to each other I could sense it.

MPOV-

Thorn when will i be able to see her?" I asked my sister when the Doctor was prodding my arm with a needle.

"I'm not sure but you need to relax and chill while the doctor runs all of these tests or they aren't going to be accurate!' She nagged, She was worse then our-

"MOM!" I said aloud a little more excited like then I had expected.

"ma'am i need you to calm down." the doctor said through gritted teeth.

"what is mom going to think?" I asked my sister more calmly.

"I'm not sure. She was still at work when we left to bring sky up here after naps today. i don't really no. I left her a note telling her to come up to the hospital as soon as she came up but I'm not sure. I don't know her schedule." Thorn answered.

"oh crap, hand me your cell. I need to make a call."

"To who?"

"My sister...well my other one that is.' I smiled as Thorn handed me the phone. I held it with my right hand while the doctor prodded my arm for a good vein. about the third time he stabbed me it took all I could not to slap him.

"hey Ella, Whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Wait a second, who is this?" She asked noticing the difference in me and my sister.

"Your worst nightmare, guess.."

"I have no idea. I mean the only possible option is Max but she is, OH MY GOD!!! MAX IT'S YOU!! ITS REALLY YOU!!" My sister screeched into the phone. I started laughing.

"Yeah its me, in the flesh. I love you. I'm in the hospital so come on up i have someone I want you to meet." I smiled and she laughed.

"Okay when ever Iggy gets home from work I will come over there. i have someone I want you to meet also." She said then the line went dead.

******************************************************

We drove home from the hospital the next day after me and sky had both gotten through all of our tests. I had to eat a bunch of different fruits and drink lots of water and sunny d and a bunch of other junk to keep myself from getting hurt any further. i was happy. Fang and I were together at last and we had a beautiful daughter. She was healthy and happy. i was perfectly happy with my family and our love for each other. One big happy family of bird kids. I wanted things to stay just how they were forever, but i had a feeling inside of my that we hadn't seen the last of Garrett and Carly and we weren't done with our problems.

After all, I was Maximum Ride, Saver of the world or whatever, how could ,MY life be normal for long?


	15. Chapter 15 IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

_**ATTENTION MY DEAR, LOVING READERS!!! I AM GOING OUT OF TOWN TUESDAY JULY 7TH WHICH IS TOMOROW THEREFORE I CAN'T AND WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE, I DONT THINK I will ANYWAY. I WILL TRY TO IF I GET THE CHANCE BUT FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS I WILL HAVE NO NEW CHAPTERS. I AM VERY SORRY BUT AS SOON AS I GET BACK I WILL GIVE YOU GUYS AT LEAST 2 MORE CHAPTERS OR I WILL TRY TO :) BUT HEY IF YOU NEED SOMETING TO READ GO CHECK OUT hergoldeneyes SHE IS REALLY GOOD IF YOU LIKE TWILIGHT FANFICTIONS :) TWO DEAD ROSES IS MY FAVORITE BY HER. ALSO ANOTHER GOOD ONE IS THORN13 IF YOU LIKE PERCYI JACKSON STUFF.....WELL THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY. I AM SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE BUT THIS IS MY SUMMER VACATION TOO SO I'M GOING TO ARKANSAS TO VISIT MY GRANDPARENTS :):) **_

_**YOU'RE LOVING AUTHOR,**_

_**BLEEDINGROSE777**_


	16. Chapter 16 Sleep walking

I woke up the next morning to a loud blood curling shriek. I shot bolt up right something about being a mother made me extra on edge when I heard screaming. I looked around me and immediately went over to Sky's bed. It had been Ella's when she was younger but my mom had given it to me to use for Sky until me and Fang got a job and could get our own. As soon as I got three I reached in hoping to feel my daughter soundly sleeping body. I heaved a huge side of relief when I saw her black hair poking out from under the covers.

I leaned down and pulled the blanket down to where she wouldn't be suffocating herself and went out into the hall. There was no more screaming but I was still curious as to where it had come from. I knocked lightly on Thorns door and she answered it. Her hair was tousled in all different directions. "It woke you up too?" She asked. I nodded.

"Who was it?" I asked her.

"I thought it was Sky and that she had had a nightmare or something."

"She's sound asleep in her bed I just checked. That was the first thing I did. And Fang is still in there with her. Noise doesn't wake him up If a strange presence withing a fifty mile radius and he will be flying out to greet it." I laughed at the thought.

"Then who?" Thorn asked and it clicked in both our brains. Mom. I thought and she nodded. My heart started pounding in my chest and I took off down the hall. But nothing was amiss on my way. I hadn't heard anything at all. Then i felt someone shake me.

"Max, Max!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"MOMMY!!!" Then my eyes snapped open.

"What happened?" I asked yawning.

"You were sleep walking. Its common I did it for awhile when you left I kept having dreams where I was running to you looking for you in the woods. Sometimes Cloud had to come find me because I would fall asleep in the woods or fall out of the sky sleep flying. It was strange but I eventually got over it. However I'm not sure why you did it." Fangs voice got quizzical at the end.

"I think its from the stress of being at the hospital you know how those things crawl all over me. I don't like them."

"That's probably the solution to our problems then. Don't let dear old sissy ever here go back in a hospital." Thorn came up to us.

"Good solution!" I smiled. "what time is it?"

"ten o'clock in the morning mom is cooking breakfast." Thorn answered. Man I missed her. I yawned and let myelf fall back. I closed my eyes and just fell. of course Fang caught me and swooped me up into a childs cradling position but that had been what i wanted. I giggled and opened my eyes to look at him.

"I love you Max." He said carrying my down the hall.

"I know." I smiled. "I love you too." I hadn't remembered the last time that I was actually happy like this. Where I knew I didnt have to take care of myself all the time and I could just relax. I was happy here. This was the environment that i enjoyed the most. We where almost to the kitchen when the smell hit me. My mother was making us toad in the wholes my absolute favorite!

Fang carried me over the my chair and made a gesture like he was going to dop me. I let the best of myself come over me and screamed taking everyone by surprise. He of course didnt really drop me and I giggled at his childishness. I was so glad to be in his arms. He held me to him so close and I was just over whelmed with happiness, joy, and one of the most blissful feelings in my life. What I felt like the first time I really realized that I was in love withhim. Th feeling of true love. Yes I know I sound like a soap opera but I don't really care right now! I'm happy to be home right now and even if my thoughts are going hazy and soap opera like I don't give a crap! He sat me down gently on my chair at the head of the table. It was growing cobwebs. "No one has sat here since I left have they?" I looked around at the table and they were all giving me a blank stare.

"Fang wouldn't let anyone besides it didn't feel right. You were gone and your seat has always been the head of the table. It was rightfully your spot so no no one has sat there." Thorn answered for the room. My daughter came over to me and lifted her arms up toward the sky. I smiled at her and lifted her into my lap.

"I love you mommy." She said and hugged me. I smiled at her. She was so small and fragile but so strong and powerful. My two year old daughter was mine forever and always just like her father. I had a family. I smiled at us. It was crazy. Thorn and Cloud where fighting about when they were going to get married, Fang was relaxed in a chair beside me with his eyes closed. My mom was cooking bacon and eggs, i was watching the chaos and Sky was ruinning around the table in circles. Angel and Nudge where laughing at something but I didn't know what and didn't want to know. This was my family. Crazy loving boring argumentative all of the above.


	17. Chapter 17 Job Hunting how fun!

But sadly I knew it couldn't and wouldn't last. All I could think about was that i wasn't going to have to face the world alone. i would have Fang and Thorn and Cloud and Sky and the rest of my family there to help me get back on my feet. The only problem would be keeping Fang from killing someone and getting out in jail. I have come to the conclusion that that would not be good.

"So Max, how in the world did you manage to give birth to Sky in a cave?" My mother asked me coming to sit at the table. She looked much older then she had when I left and she was going grey. She had new wrinkles or age lines that I had never noticed before now. She looked very bad. She was reaching almost 55 but she was aging fast. I knew the stress of Ella loosing her baby right after I left and then just giving birth again was a stressful fact to her. And me disappearing and reappearing out of thin air was also stressing her out.

"i guess it was my avian instincts kicking on or something." I smiled up at her. Her eyes still had that mysterious twinkle in there that I had always noticed about her.

"This is nice isn't it? The whole family together and happy." Fang said scooting his chair closer to mine then kicking his feet up on the table his eyes still squeezed shut.

"Yeah for now. I'm just wondering how long it will actually last." i told him.

"What do mean mean love? This is what we wanted right?" He asked opening his eyes to look at me.

"Of course. Its just this is me we are talking about. Garrett and Carly are still out there somewhere. We never caught them. And besides since when had any of the flocks life been normal for more than a few days?" I asked him. Concern deepened and over powered his lighthearted expression.

"Max please, I don't want to have to think about the revoting things that I am going to do to those people. I don't want it to scare Angel." he smiled a strange un-familiar smile that I suddenly decided I didn't like one bit.

"She's sixteen!" i screeched.

"Yes and my thoughts would scar a fifty year old for life. Like I said if I ever catch those heartless bastards I will seriously screw them up."

"Okay I get it your gonna kill them or torture them until they are dead. Either way lets change the topic please they bother me more then they bother you." I informed him.

"Okay. Anyway lets think about the future and our life. We both need jobs, and cars, and in fact we even need a house if we are going to raise our child properly. I know a place where I can get a job easily but for you I am completely lost."

"I can figure something out but where may I ask are you going to get a job?"

"My good old buddy's construction company, Iggy's Helping Hands, can always use some help. I'll call him later from what I hear the Mrs. is just dying to see her older sister." I laughed at Fangs comment. By now most of the table had gone to either work, the store, their room or to freshen up. I looked around where was Sky?

"Fang!" I shouted towards the living room area to get his attention.

"whats the matter?" My distressed tone had alerted him.

"I can't find Sky!" I said trying very hard not to panic. I was very paranoid about loosing her. I started through the back of the house leaving Fang to search in the front. "Sky!" i screamed and then I heard her very high pitched scream followed but a loud adorable giggle. I walked past Thorn and Clouds room and opened the door. What i saw took my breath away. Thorn and Cloud where teaching my daughter how to play poker and she was stealing all of her uncles money. "What the hell is your problem?! She is two years old and you are teaching her how to play poker!"

"Cloud did it!" thorn shouted ninja rolling backwards off the bed.

"I don't care who did it! You went along with it! You let him teach her! Really Cloud what would you have done if it would have been your brother who caught this charade?!" I shouted using Fang as a threat. Clouds face went blank his eyes popping out of his head.

"I probably would have pissed myself or screamed like a little girl. Then after that, just for dramatic effect of course, I would jump out the glass window maneuvering into a flip and then taking off as soon as my feet touched the ground." He smiled brightly at me.

"Dramatic are we?" I asked him rolling my eyes.

"Yes actually."

"More like dumb ass..."Thorn added.

"Thorn! language!" I shouted at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, D-U-M-B A-S-S, that's what you are Cloud."

"Mommy what does that spell?"

"Don't worry about it sweetie now come with me. Me and Daddy are taking you out. But you need to take a bath first." I picked her up gently and carried her to the bath room.

*******************************************************

By the time we were done shopping there was a bed, a dresser, some hangers, a but load of clothes and some toys. We were holding the bed and dresser in storage until we found our own home an bought it. We pulled into the driveway and it was only two. "Hey Fang I'm going to go job searching. I need one badly so I night as well start looking." I explained after we unloaded the contents of the truck and sat down in our room. Sky was playing in the floor with some new High School Musical barbie dolls that she had wanted and a few accessories that she had practically begged for.

"Good idea. Do you want me to come?" He offered.

"No You should stay here and spend time with Sky I know she loves you more than I do, if that's possible." I smiled shyly. He looked into my large brown eyes and I into his and I new we were connected. We were each other, without one there couldn't be the other.

"Do you have even the slightest idea how much I love you?" Fang asked. I was mezmerized by his intense and extremely sexy stare. I nodded at him afraid of speaking. He leaned closer to me and I to him. Before I could process the situation Fang was pressed against me and I was leaning back onto the pillows. His lips warm and rough where working in sync with mine. He tasted so wonderfully and his breath smelled amazing. I wrapped my hands into his hair intertwining my body with his. After a moment we both stopped. Our breathing was heavy. "I can't remember the last time I did that."

I laughed a raspy breathless sound. "You are not the only one." i got up to regather myself and change into a pair of nice slacks and a pretty shirt that i had taken out of Nudges closet. I couldn't very well go job hunting in a t-shirt that was three sizes too big and a pair of ripped jeans. I changed shoes, brushed my hair and teeth then with a quick good-bye hug to Sky and peck on the lips to Fang I left the house.

My first stop was the Wall-mart in town. i had seen a help wanted sign there when we had come earlier that day and decided to give it a try. No one was there for an interview so I filled out an application and took it with me. The next stop was the doctors office. I might not be able to be a nurse or a doctor but I could be a Secretary at the front desk or help in customer service. It took me about ten minutes to fill out the application and then with my luck there was actually some body to interview me.

"Come in sit down." He told me offering me a seat in front of the desk. He had a clip board and a laptop but that was it. The man seemed very inexpressive. I handed over my app. and sat down. "So it says here that you have never had any job experience." He stated. I nodded. "Well then your out of luck my dear. We are looking for someone who can start right away and won't need any training." i sighed got up and walked out of the office without a reply. I stopped at what seemed like every place in town and they where either not accepting at the time or they wouldn't hire me. i got into the car and looked at the clock it was already seven thirty. I was going to be late for dinner if I wasn't home soon.

************************************************************************

_two and a half hours later...._

I was sitting in Thorn and Clouds room visiting with Fang, Iggy, Ella, Thorn, Cloud, Angel, Nudge Taylor (Iggy and Ella's son) and Sky. "Max! I'm bored!!!" Angel complained.

"Alright no more complaining everyone that is bored say aye!" Thorn demanded.

"Aye." We all said in unison.

"Okay good I have a game to play." Thorn said. "It will solve all of our problems." She continued. Fang groaned and leaned back, something told me that he knew where this was going.

"What is it?!" I demanded.

"I will tell you when you take yours and Ella's child to mom and tell her to vacate the premises." She smiled evilly. I got up and told Sky to follow me. Cradling Tyler in my arms I went into the living room.

"Hey mom I need you to take Tyler and Sky and vacate the premises of this house for a while." I told her.

"Do I even want to know why?" She asked me taking Tyler from me gently.

"I don't even know why. Thorn just told me to tell you to take the kids and leave. I have no idea what we are doing all I know is that we are bored and Thorn has an idea."

"Well that's not a good combination." My mom smiled at me. Sky had settled down onto the couch still in full clothes. She was watching Sponge bob. "Okay we will go see a movie or something." She told me then I turned to talk to Sky.

"I love you baby I'll see you when you get home. Be good for grandma and do as your told."

"Okay momma." She told me not even taking her eyes off the television. I headed back into Thorns room.

"Alright what the heck are we doing?!" I demanded.

"Well I have decided that we are going to play..."

a/n-I hope you are happy with this long chapter it took me a while. I will update as soon as i can but I'm not sure when that will be. If you want to know what Thorn is planning then it would be very smart of you to push the button under this message and read it. look i will even give you an arrow...

l

V


	18. Discontinue

I am no longer writting this story Will I Ever Be The same. i havent really had the time to work on the story and i dont have inspiration to write this story anymore. I am sorry my dear readers, please email me or review with my thoughts or concerns that you have about this story. i am very sorry that i havent been writting but i dont have my own compueter andthe two that i have usual acces too are acting up really badly. mzaybe once i get my own computer and find inspiration for this story again i will continue it but for now it is being discontinued. i am sorry my dear readers but you all know how it can be. once again im very sorry but i havent been able to write and so instead of keeping u all on your edge i am discontinueining my story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories through this oast year or two. you hav inspired me to write even when i didnt have the urge anymore but now, its been too long. Please leave me your final thoughts on this story. =) thanks guys!

xoxoxoxo, bleedingrose777


End file.
